white_noise_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sanity
Overview Sanity is a mechanic in White Noise 2. All investigators have a base sanity of 1,000, and once that value reaches 0, the investigator suffers from a mental breakdown in which they will stunned and unable to move, won't be able to use their flashlight to stun or slow down the creature, and they will be unable to use their skills. All of the effects of a mental breakdown are temporary and only last a few seconds. Losing Sanity Sanity is lost when looking at supernatural events. The visibility of the supernatural also effects the rate that sanity is lost. There are currently 3 ways to lose sanity. * The Creature: Staring at the creature will decrease an investigator's sanity by 60-200 sanity per second based on the visibility of the creature, affected by the creature's Horror stat. * Idols: Staring at idols will decrease an investigator's sanity by 40-150 sanity per second based on the visibility of the idol, affected by the creature's Idol Influence, and the idol's Horror. * Rusalka's Tapeworms: Starring at tapeworms will decrease investigator's sanity by 30-120 sanity per second, per tapeworm, based on visibility of the tapeworms. * Lilith's Charm: Being the closest investigator within 18m of Lilith will slowly cause a sanity drain. * Lilith's Glaucoma: Bursting Lilith's Glaucoma trap and being within range of the exploding trap will instantly cause an investigator to go insane. Sanity Cap Sanity will passively regrow to its max sanity cap after sanity has been lost. By default, each character's sanity cap is 1,000. However, various actions will lower the investigator's max sanity. Sprinting lowers the investigator's sanity by 1.5 for every second they are sprinting. Maximum sanity is also decreased by 3% the amount lost after staring at supernatural events. For example, if an investigator with 1,000 sanity cap stares at the supernatural until they go insane and reach 0 sanity, they will lose 3% of the 1,000 sanity they lost. 30 is 3% of 1,000, so the investigator will lose 30 sanity off their max sanity cap. This will leave the investigator with 970 max sanity. The sanity cap can only decrease to a minimum of 250 sanity. Bravery & Horror For every point of Bravery an investigator has, the effects of sanity draining events are decreased by 15%. * 10 (Highest Bravery): Sanity draining effects are 25% effective. * 9: Sanity draining effects are 40% effective. * 8: Sanity draining effects are 55% effective. * 7: Sanity draining effects are 70% effective. * 6: Sanity draining effects are 85% effective. * 5 (Standard Bravery): Sanity draining effects are 100% effective. * 4: Sanity draining effects are 115% effective. * 3: Sanity draining effects are 130% effective. * 2: Sanity draining effects are 145% effective. * 1 (Lowest Bravery): Sanity draining effects are 160% effective. For every point of Horror a creature has, the effects of their sanity draining is increased by 12%. * 10 (Highest Horror): Sanity is drained by 160% * 9: Sanity is drained by 148% * 8: Sanity is drained by 136%. * 7: Sanity is drained by 124%. * 6: Sanity is drained by 112%. * 5 (Standard Horror): Sanity is drained by 100%. * 4: Sanity is drained by 88%. * 3: Sanity is drained by 76%. * 2: Sanity is drained by 64%. * 1 (Lowest Horror): Sanity is drained by 52%.